combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47 (A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47) is an Assault Rifle. It is a very popular Primary Weapon in Combat Arms due to its excellent accuracy and high damage. Overview In terms of general statistics, the AK-47 is one of the most powerful Assault Rifles in the game. It is a solid three-shot kill weapon. A suppressor only brings it down to a borderline three or four shot kill. Its power is balanced by a high amount of recoil, spread, and slow rate of fire. : Attaching an ITech or HDS-4 sight can greatly improve the steady aiming of the AK while maintaining its powerful damage. While the recoil can make the AK-47 difficult to use, tap firing with it results in surprisingly accurate shots. Overall, the AK-47 has one of the better accuracy rating. In Greatfullded's opinion, he'd rather use the worst M16A3 instead. Complaints In the earlier versions of Combat Arms, the AK-47 was the 'go-to' weapon of many users for its great stats (similar to the G36E of today), but has since then undergone several rebalances. Variants There are 3 variants of the AK-47; the AK-103 (GP Rare found in MYST-G and HiSec Cases), the AK-47 Gold Plated (NX Standard), and the AK-103 Gold Plated (MYST-N). Its cousin, the AK-74U, is technically a variant, but is considered its own weapon. AK-47 Gold-Plated ' ''Main Article : AK-47 Gold-Plated The '''AK-47 Gold Plated is a Black Market Assault Rifle and a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-47. It is, as the name implies, it is gold-plated. The performance is on par with the normal AK-47, which makes this gun not bought very often since it costs NX. AK-103 Main Article : AK-103 The AK-103 is the GP Rare variant of the AK-47, and is obtainable through a Supply Case MYST-G or a Grey/Gray HiSec Case. The AK-103 is very similar to the AK-47. However, it is colored black, and also has a vertical fore-grip. AK-103 Gold-Plated Main Article : AK-103 Gold-Plated The AK-103 Gold Plated is a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-103 Assault Rifle, found in the Supply Crate MYST-N and formerly in the Supply Case AK-N. The gun's appearance and its stats are exactly the same as the original 103, except it has golden plates. It features a burst fire function which is surprisingly accurate while moving. Trivia *This assault rifle was designed between 1944-1946 by Mikhail Kalashnikov. *Most "AK-47s" you see in movies, games, and even in real life aren't actual AK-47s. They are most likely AKMs, AK-74s, or the Chinese Type 56 assault rifle. They only call it the AK-47 because the general population is more familar with it. Combat Arms is no exception as the in-game rifle resembles an AKM. *The AK-47 is one of the most accurate Assault Rifles in the game when in reality, it is the opposite. The gun's 7.62x39mm round is designed more for sheer power than accuracy or range. However, the gun's real life inaccuracy may be "emulated" in-game by its high recoil pattern. *The AK series of weapons were designed to be cheap and easily produced in large quantities. This, along with their long service life and countless variants makes it the most manufactured assault rifle of all time. There are more AKs in the world than every other assault rifle combined. *The AK-47 has the second highest damage out of any assault rifle in the entire game after the AN-94, excluding rifles like the M14 and the G3 since they are actually battle rifles in real life. *The AK-47 was on sale for permanent duration from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST for 60,000 GP to celebrate Black Friday 2010. It was offered for the second time for a permanent duration for 100k GP during "The Best of 2010 Sale". It was offered for perm again at Black Friday 2011 at 70,000 GP. *This weapon is the second most commonly used by hackers. (Second to the default M16A3) In some cases, people will assume you're a hacker because you use this gun. *There are approximately 75 million AK-47's and approximately 100 million AK-type rifles that have been made, since so many AK-47's and AK-type rifles have been and are still being made, it is next to impossable to get a accurate number. *In real life, the AK-47 and AKM, with the 7.62×39mm cartridge, have a maximum effective range of around 400 metres (1,300 ft). Media AK47_Ingame.jpg|AK47 Ingame Main ak 47.jpg|AK-47 in the Arsenal Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items Category:GP Permanent